h_artfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Utente:Pat O'Brien
|-|#= History has given us some of our greatest moments, the journey into space, technological advancement and medical science. But where history has given us moments of brilliance, it has also spawned...less than admirable feats. the phrase; "Hey, watch this." Or "Hold my beer." come to mind, where certain people have pushed the limits yes but in some of the most head scratching ways possible. From sticking various things into ones body just to "See if it could fit" or risking life and limb in death defying stunts that make people cringe at the mention or viewing, mankind has seen it's fair share of both spectrum's of events. But where did it start? Some believe that it wasn't until modern man came into his own that something sparked within him to challenge the unknown but what if he wasn't? What if in fact, prehistoric man was the first to dare to do the impossible? For that answer, let us journey back six hundred million years to find the answer. (Insert cool cross dissolve effect here with little wooshing sound effects for that "flashback" feel) Earth was a primitive place with massive creatures called Dinosaurs ruling the land, taking different locations for their territory and sharing it with their own kind and the humans that found a semblance of peace with them. These humans tended to stick to the less intimidating and dangerous plant eating dinosaurs, most of which who towered over them such as the mighty Brontosaurus and Triceratops. The latter of which was more of a protector to the weak humans for none dared to dwell with the sharp teethed dino's which always seemed to be larger in number than the grass chewers. These fierce creatures ranged in size and ability, from the minuscule scavenger like the Compsognathus (or Compy for short) to the gargantuan Tyrannosaurus Rex, King of the Dino's. But there was another that all humans and many of the peaceful dino's all agreed was one of the more feared, the Velociraptor. This was a human sized beast that walked on two powerful legs with sharp talons and claws on their hands and feet and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Always working in groups and able to take down prey much larger than themselves, they were truly not creatures to be trifled with. But...as with most of the dinosaurs that surrounded the humans...the raptors had some of the most voluptuous bodies any human had ever laid eyes on. Most of them had terrific bodies that were due to how physical dominant these creatures were, with wide sultry hips, thin waists and large bountiful breasts that had captivated many humans night visions. Now in a particular human village that rested near a mountain range a gathering of friends had met, many of them wondering what they could be doing on such a fine day, one of them recanting the tale of one of their neighboring villages and a caveman having had sex with their protector Brontosaurus by the name of Allison. Many of them laughing at such a notion, Allison was a huge creature and no human could ever mount her, but the more the story went on, the more the group listened, and the thought of having such a lavish and beautiful creature for a pleasure conquest was something that many of them blushed and smiled stupidly at. One in particular standing and grunting that he would have his way with a dinosaur too! Many of them laughing at him and asking which one he would try to "bust nut into" And he confidently boasted; "Raptors!!!" Many of them shocked that he would even THINK that, some of them trying to talk some sense into him saying he would surely die for trying such a stunt and other calling him an outright fool for his statement. But he wasn't going to be deterred, he knew where the raptors were and he also knew that he had been wishing for a piece of them for ages and one way or another, even if they ate him afterward, he was going to see it happen. Without a second thought he went to his cave, grabbed some shoddy tools and rushed off to the forest where the raptors were known to dwell. The trail was a fairly straightforward one from his mountain home, having to navigate a couple streams and avoiding some bigger meat eaters along the way but eventually he made his way to the jungle area, standing just outside it's entrance. The trees were massive and the grass was tall, easily able to hide many of the raptors from his sight while they would not be able to see him easily but smell him as well. The raptors also usually were shaded in greens and dull browns so they were much harder to spot here in this area they called home, this was going to be no easy task for sure but if he could pull it off, he would undoubtedly be a legend among humans, but he'd come this far and he would at least see this through as he entered the jungle and began to look for a place to try and find some raptors to screw. The caveman having no luck for a good amount of time, the sun settling high overhead and making his skin sweat profusely making him stop and rest against a tree, he noticed something hanging from it though and gave it a yank, feeling it resist and not be able to pull it down without hacking it from it's source. The caveman found it to be quite long and strong, perhaps he could use this as a means to keep them still? He thought and thought and smiled when he decided to give it a try, but where to trap them? They would sure be in numbers so he would need something to hold more than one, so he quickly gathered some wood and forced two of them into the ground and tied a third along the others to make...well he wasn't sure what to call it, but as he leaned against it, he imagined the captive raptors and smiled. It would surely work if he could get them onto his contraption but something else crossed his mind, their legs. Those were even more feared than their teeth, one kick and he was doomed for sure, he imagined himself a raptor and how best to control the feet, seeing the vines he had used to build his device and shaking it softly, it held in place quite well...so...if it held wood. He smiled and ran off into the woods, grabbing as many vines as he could carry, placing them on the structure in various places, planning out a trap for any raptors he would find and once he thought it ready and ran through the idea in his mind, he shouted as loud as he could, hoping to summon some females. And as luck would have it, two of them were close by. A mother and daughter pair named Adesia and Macata, the mother was an elder in her group having control over many of the other raptors. She stood at five foot six and weighed a lean one hundred fifty pounds of pure muscle with a large firm rear and large F cup breasts. Her scales were a mixture of deep and light green with darker markings on her biceps, back, head and tail and her eyes were a piercing red. Her daughter Macata was equal in height to her mother though her scales were a dull shade of brown with markings only on her face and backside. She had a less imposing build than her mother, standing at five foot four and weighing one hundred forty five pounds with a breast size of E cups. She too shared the eyes of her mother and both of them heard the call coming not far from them; "Well, it seems a human has wondered into our midst. Come my dear, let us go and say "Hello." Adesia said with a soft grin making Macata smile and nod; "Yes, I was getting hungry." The two of them running at full speed towards the foolish human who tread into their midst. The human waiting in front of his trap, watching for any signs of movement as the two approached him from the front, tucked down into the grass and sizing him up; "Humph, meager human at best and only one it looks like. Hardly a meal at all." Adesia sighed as Macata was equally disappointed; "Yes, but what is that behind him?" Macata said as she had never seen such a thing as Adesia laughed it off; "Who cares, it's one human. They make stupid things all the time, now ATTACK!!!" Adesia roared making the human catch their position and ready himself as the two raptors charged him from the grass, oh they were gorgeous as their breasts flopped about wildly as they came at him. He quickly regained his senses and dove back under his device prompting the two beasts to follow him and no sooner had they done so did they fall into his trap, vines had been hung from the pole and caught their outstretched arms, latching around their wrists tight making them both gasp and try to fight out of them, stamping their feet around the ground as the human continued his plan. He rushed behind them and pulled more rope along the ground, tossing it around the girls legs and pulling them harshly, Adesia and Macata gasping as their legs were thrust together and made it difficult to stand, having to rest their arms along the pole and hobble in a desperate attempt for freedom as the human rushed behind Adeisa, pressing himself right up to her and securing her arms to the pole tying three vines around both wrists and securing them in place, moving behind Macata and doing the same to her in an instant. Both girls now tied and secured to the pole, bent over it with their breasts over one side and their nether regions presented on the other; "Mother! What is this!" Macata asked in bewilderment as Adesia growled; "A clever humans trap...and we ran right into it." She seethed as the human was admiring his own handiwork and pulling his loincloth down and revealing his throbbing cock to the girls as Macata stammered; "B-but humans are supposed to be stupid!" Adesia growling as the human clearly wanted her first, walking right behind her without fear of her legs and gripping her rear right; "It seems the rumors are true, humans are growing smarter and this one had a goal in mind...raptor pussy." Adesia hissed at him as he smiled and smacked her firm ass softly before thrusting his hard human cock into her soft warm sex, Adesia gasping and grunting as she was filled by this lower primitives shaft. "Mother! Are you alright!?" Macata asked as Adesia began to grow a rosy blush as the human went to town on her folds, gripping the top of her rear tight in both hands, squishing her toned butt as he shook her back and forth on the pole; "I-I'm fine dear, just have to...oooo...ride this out...Mmmm...human...isn't bad though..." She moaned as she was genuinely getting turned on, her pussy leaking her juices around his cock and squeezing his dick with her vaginal muscles. Macata shocked to see her mother enjoying this, but the more she watched and saw Adesia's reaction changing more and more to pleasure, seeing her looking back at the human plowing her, seeing the drool on her lips and the sweat forming on her body...she began to get curious. "He's...that good?" Macata asked as Adesia bit her lip and groaned, pushing her hips back into his as best she could; "Better...than..ah! Good! Oh raise your tail honey, show him your ass and I'm sure you'll get what I'm getting!" Adesia moaned as he was about to make her cum, her legs shaking as she closed her eyes and growled loudly as her pussy erupted in a torrent of cum! Adesia leaning over the pole and breathing heavily as the human was still hard and pulled out of her, he hadn't cum yet but he gave her rear a hard slap making her coo as cum flowed down her legs and he moved to Macata. "Mother...did he hurt?" Adesia moaning; "No dear...not at all...be a good girl and make him cum...so he'll release us." Macata looking back at him and wiggling her hips slightly for him, seeing him smile wickedly at her and gripping her hips tight, putting himself right up to her and slamming his cock into her pussy making her gasp as he was big for a human! "MOTHER!!! He's!!!" Macata moaned as the human began to plow her outright, thrusting into her sex like an animal, moving the entire pole as Adesia was starting to regain herself; "I know dear, maybe we've been looking at humans all wrong..." Adesia moaned softly as Macata puffed at her; "Oh thats the sex talking, you know their...AH! beneath us...oooo but he IS nice...back there..." Macata agreed as the human was a really better lay than she ever would've thought possible, his cock was long and hard and despite her squeezing with all her core, was able to drill her hard and fast. "I know dear and believe me, this was nice but the moment he cuts us loose I'm killing him...well maybe just knocking him out. Might want to show him to the rest of the tribe." She snickered making Macata grin at her through multiple gasps and moans as she was about to cum too; "Oh you're cruel mother, they'd screw him to death...or kill him as soon as you brought him in." Macata moaned as she held back an orgasm while Adesia was trying to claw at the ropes on the pole to no success; "I doubt he'd mind, being forced to plow every raptor pussy in the clan...not too mention can't have this little device of his being used on others." Adesia said as the human was closing his eyes and she bent her head towards her wrists and managed to chew through the vines a little as Macata saw this and really tightened her pussy, keeping him distracted so her mother could escape and turn the tide on him. The human was in bliss, raptor pussy was everything he'd hoped it would be and more! So warm and tight, their walls so much better than his own kinds and their skin was perfect as he thrust in Macata and exploded his cum deep into her snatch making her gasp as an orgasm washed over her as well. Adesia had managed to free her wrists and leaned over to slash her legs free, doing so as the human pulled out of Macata and fell back on his rear breathing harshly as Adesia freed her daughter and the two surrounded him. The human unaware until he opened his eyes and gasped in shock as they stood on both sides of him free and staring at him; "Aw, he's afraid now." Macata grinned as cum seeped from her pussy as Adesia smiled at him, grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into the pole he'd used on them, knocking him out; "Ouch mother, a bit harsh maybe?" Macata said as she'd already begun to dismantle the device as Adesia hoisted the human over her shoulder; "Oh don't say that, he's about to be the luckiest human alive, though for how much longer is unsure. But the other will CERTAINLY want to get to know such a lewd human." Both of them chuckling at that and bounding off towards their clan's home with their human in tow, what happened to him? Well it's uncertain, his people never did find him though it was said that during the nights when all was quiet, you could hear the sounds of raptors howling as well as an unknown scream coming from the woods. (Insert dissolve effect with less cool sound effects) What an interesting tail we've visited today isn't it? History can be such a fascinating thing indeed, human ingenuity triumphing (For a time) and the earliest known event of daring to go against the odds with... Hm...fate unknown...but met his goals...is that success or failure? I'll leave it to your judgement. |-|0-9= |-|A= * Abu * Aladdin * Ancelle (4) * AnnaPuma |-|B= |-|C= |-|D= |-|E= |-|F= |-|G= * Genio della Lampada * Guardie Reali (Aladdin) (3) |-|H= |-|I= * Iago |-|J= * Jafar * Jasmine |-|K= |-|L= |-|M= |-|N= |-|O= |-|P= |-|Q= |-|R= * Razoul |-|S= |-|T= * Tappeto Magico |-|U= * UniPuma |-|V= |-|W= |-|X= |-|Y= |-|Z=